Reception
by jackandsamforever
Summary: Flynn and Vega pretend to be a couple at his father's wedding reception. Set right before "Pitfall".


**AN: **Set right before Pitfall. Flynn and Vega attend his dad's wedding.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Motive.

"Do you, David, promise to..."

Vega tuned the preacher out and tried not to grimace as he watched his father stand at the altar for the fifth time in as many years. This time he was marrying a much younger woman, but Vega no longer tried to talk his dad out of getting married again; because he knew he would most likely be proven right eventually anyway. At least that held true for his predictions about his father's last three marriages.

He sighed quietly and fiddled with the leather gloves in his hands. It was another gloomy, rainy day. Fitting for how he was feeling at the moment. He was the best man, but his father refused to have anyone stand up there with him; a new superstition he was trying out, apparently.

So he got to sit next to Flynn, which wasn't a bad thing.

Angie disrupted him from his thoughts by looping her arm across the back of the bench they were sitting on, brushing his back and shoulders as she did so. He looked over at her and tried to smile, but he could tell she saw right through him.

She leaned in close, her breast brushing his arm as she whispered, "What's going on, Vega?"

He turned his head and moved closer so he could speak directly in her ear. "Is it sad that I'd rather be at a crime scene than at another one of my father's weddings?"

She grinned widely, then tightened her hold on his back and buried her face in his shoulder to keep from laughing out loud. Her body shook his as she laughed against his body. He only smiled and waited for her to get herself under control.

She finally came up for air a few moments later and swatted his fidgeting hands lightly. "Stop it," she whispered, then bit her lip as laughter threatened again.

He shook his head and reached over blindly to grab on to her hand so she couldn't hit him again, then laced his fingers through hers. He didn't look at her to see her reaction, but she didn't try to pull away, which was always a good sign.

Her fingers traced small patterns on his back as they both tuned back into what the preacher was saying, and it was just in time, because he was pronouncing them husband and wife. Vega squeezed her fingers and slid his hand from hers just as they asked everyone to rise. They both stood up and waited for the couple to walk down the aisle.

As they waited, a large red-headed woman who reminded him of an overweight Betty turned to look at them. "Are you David's son?" Her double-chins quivered as she spoke.

Vega nodded and looked past her to see the couple begin their walk. Vega tuned back in to the woman to hear her ask Angie, "Are you his wife?"

Vega's heart stopped as he strained to hear Flynn's answer over the loud organ music. "I'm his girlfriend, Angie. And you are?" She leaned close to him and threaded her arm through his.

"I'm the bride's mother, Janice." In the corner of his eye, he saw Flynn nod her head.

His dad finally reached their bench and held out his arms for his son to give him a hug. Vega reluctantly shook Angie's arm loose and stepped into his dad's arms. He saw his bride (he couldn't remember her name for the life of him) do the same with the large woman in front of them. He stepped back and slapped his dad on the back lightly and put on his most convincing smile. "Congratulations, Dad. I'm happy for you," his voice sounded gruff and unconvincing, even to his own ears.

David grinned, seemingly oblivious to Vega's insincerity and squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks son." He looked past Vega and smiled at Angie. "I've met you before, right?"

He hadn't. Vega had made sure of that.

Flynn shook her head and reached her hand out to shake his hand. "I don't think so. I'm Angie, Oscar's girlfriend."

David raised his eyebrows and looked back at Vega. "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

Vega smiled and reached his hand behind him blindly. He caught on to Flynn's bicep and dragged her forward so he could put his arm around her shoulders. "It's very...recent."

Flynn wrapped her arm around his waist and nodded with a small smile.

David opened his mouth to say something else, but his bride had grabbed his hand and was trying to get him to continue down the aisle.

Vega pulled Flynn closer to his body and said, "Oops, looks like you need to go. We'll catch up later, Dad." His father nodded, but he looked troubled as he turned back around and let his wife lead him down the aisle.

As soon as he was out of earshot, but still mindful of the large woman in front of them, he loosened his grip on her shoulders and leaned close so he could whisper in her ear. "What are you doing, Angie?" His voice held that annoying whiny tone that he reserved only for her.

She surreptitiously glanced at the woman in front of them to see that she was still watching, so Flynn took a step forward and kissed his bearded cheek as she whispered against his skin, "Trust me. This will make things a lot easier."

She pulled back and removed her lipstick from his cheek with her thumb and grinned. "Come on, babe, let's go eat I'm starving.

Vega allowed her to grab his hand and drag him down the aisle after the other guests heading to the reception.

Babe. He quite liked the sound of that.

OOOOOO

They sat close together at a crowded table near the back of the reception hall. Vega didn't know one other person at the table. He watched as they announced the couple at the head table, then everyone sat down to eat. The food arrived and they ate in silence, listening to the conversations around them. Vega wasn't in the mood to make small talk so he kept silent and concentrated on his food.

"Oh, we've been together for a few months." Flynn laughed and surreptitiously squeezed his thigh under the table so he would pay attention. "Isn't that right, honey?"

Vega looked up to see 8 pairs of eyes looking at him waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat. "Ah..yeah." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her chair closer. "Seems like it was just yesterday." He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved back and pulled his arm away to resume eating and ignoring everyone else.

There was an uncomfortable silence, but he chose to ignore it and reached under the table to squeeze her fingers to let her know he wasn't upset with her for continuing their charade.

He heard a little sigh of relief from her, then she pulled her hand away and continued eating.

He finished a few minutes later and leaned back in his chair. His tuxedo pants were feeling uncomfortably tight. He looked up to see Flynn batting her eyelashes at him to get him to smile. He grinned and shook his head, then laid his arm across the back of her chair and toyed with the ends of her hair. Just because he was bored, not because he was actually enjoying pretending to be her boyfriend. At least that's what he told himself. She just looked at him with her chin in her hand. Her eyes filled with mischief.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a woman at the front announcing that the couple was going to dance their first dance, and that everyone was welcome to join in after the first song.

The lights dimmed and the some cheesy love song began playing over the speakers. Vega sighed and tugged at his collar; it felt stuffy in the room, but maybe it was because of an entirely different reason. That reason was sitting next to him chewing on her thumbnail while watching his father dance.

The song ended and everyone applauded for the couple. He sat forward in his seat and ran a hand over his face. The next song started, and people began pairing off and slow-dancing to the song. This one wasn't as sappy as the first.

He scratched his beard absentmindedly and closed his eyes. He was tired. It had been another long week of late nights doing paperwork and 2:00 AM murders. The darkened hall was making him sleepy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Flynn standing next to him. He raised his eyebrows in question, and she leaned down closer to his ear so he could hear. "Will you dance with me?"

He started to shake his head no, but the surprising hope in her eyes made him close his mouth and nod instead. She grinned and helped him stand up by grabbing his bicep, then he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor where many others were already dancing.

He placed his hand on her waist and held her other hand while keeping their bodies at a respectable distance; he didn't want to be presumptuous, even if they were supposed to be pretending that they were in a relationship.

As they danced, they played a game of what guest was the worst dressed. She gestured with her chin at a woman who wore a dress that looked more like a green curtain. She laughed out loud at the look on Vega's face as he saw who she was referring to and rested her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to control herself for the second time in as many hours. She soon quieted, but didn't pull back like he thought she would. Instead, she pressed her body in closer and wrapped her arms around his waist under his tux jacket and let out a little contented sigh.

He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her body closer to his; they fit together well. It felt good just to _feel_, and not worry about who would see them or what people were saying. It hadn't hit him until just then how much he actually felt for Angie. It was liberating to be able to think that.

He nuzzled her neck and placed feather-light kisses there, and surprisingly, she hummed in response. He moved to her jaw, increasing the pressure of his lips as he moved until he made it to her ear and opened his mouth to say _something _about how he felt, but his phone, his _damn _phone, began to ring.

She shot back in surprise, but then rolled her eyes and stepped away from him slightly while he dug in his pocket for his phone. He kept an arm around her waist as he answered it with a annoyed, "Vega."

He listened as the police officer told him that there had been a suspected homicide. A skydiver, apparently. He sighed quietly and told the officer that he and Flynn would be there as soon as they could.

When Flynn heard his comment, she moved away from him and began to walk back towards their table to pick up her jacket and purse. He stuck his phone in his pocket and moved to follow her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was his dad, without his wife.

"Hey, Dad." He took a step backwards, but halted when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Son, why didn't you tell me you had a serious girlfriend?" His brows were furrowed in a way that told Vega that he was hurt.

Vega ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder to see Flynn standing there waiting for him. "Look, Dad. I meant to, I've just been busy. We'll talk about it another time, OK? I have a murder waiting, I have to go." His dad clenched his jaw, but nodded anyway.

"That's fine, Oscar, but we need to get together soon."

Vega began backing away from him. "We will, I promise. Congratulations on your marriage." He smiled then turned to approach Flynn, who looked concerned for him.

He reached her, and she moved a hand up to his hair and smoothed a piece that was sticking out more than usual. "Everything Ok?"

He nodded. "He's just being a dad." Vega grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. "We have a murder awaiting our expertise."

She caught up to him and linked her arm through his. "Right. OUR expertise. Don't you mean, MY expertise." She slugged him lightly on the arm with her free hand.

He grinned and shook his head as they walked out to her car. "That's right, Angie. What was I thinking?"

As much as he wanted to talk to her about his growing feelings for her, he wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. She was still dealing with Cross, and those confusing feelings he conjured up. He also didn't want to ruin their partnership. It was too important to him to ruin, so he would bide his time and wait for the right moment. He was a patient man, especially when came to her.

And as he held the car door open for her to step in, he couldn't help but run the back of his fingers down her jaw one last time before he closed the door. She smiled at him sadly, and he could only interpret the look as regret. He smiled as he passed the front of the car. Content in the knowledge that she felt the same.

**AN: **So I know this was slightly AU, but not too much. I think they have feelings for each other, and I think they'll continue to grow. I hope this wasn't too terrible. There needs to be many more fics for these two. I would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
